Bleach Prime Interlude
by SpartanPrime101
Summary: After the destruction of the Autobot Base, Smokescreen arrives in Karakura Town, where he supports Ichigo and his friends...while meeting up with a few War Heroes from the the War for Cybertron in the process. Same plotline as Bleach Prime
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Karakura Town

**_Bleach Prime Interlude_**

**What's up world? This is SpartanPrime101 once again bringing you another Fanfiction Crossover. Now, first off, I just cannot believe how popular Bleach Prime has become over the past few months; 32 reviews so far, almost all of which describe its readers positive opinions towards the story and its plot thus far. So, I give my esteem thanks to all who have supported my progress, and for being so patient with my recent lack of rapid updates.**

**Second, after reading the Star Wars-Halo Crossover Halo: New Horizon and its support story Prelude to Eternity by creamofwheat2311, I decided to do a similar support story of my own. I also would like to thank Bigby the Big Bad Wolf for granting me permission to base my new story's plot after his Bleach Omniverse Volume I. **

**Basically, this follows Smokescreen after he is ground-bridged to safety just before the destruction of the Autobot Base. However, when he attempts to go back through the portal, he ends up…well, far from where he wanted to be, that's for sure.**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter to Bleach Prime Interlude**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_"Past-tense" _

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_{Prologue: Welcome to Karakura Town}_

**_Previously on Bleach Prime:_**

_'Why rule only one world…when I can rule two!'_

**_'RRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!'_**

_'Megatron has managed to accomplish the first phase of his cyberforming of Earth: the construction of his fortress.'_

_'In Jasper, Nevada. I don't get it. Why here?'_

_'Because the Decepticons has discovered the location of our base.'_

**_'Come, my Armada: ATTACK!'_**

_'The base is lost…we must disperse to avoid capture.'_

_'Special Agent Fowler to Air Defence Command: I need immediate combat support.'_

_'No…'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**_{Jasper, Nevada}_**

The skies above Jasper, Nevada, USA were bleak with smoke that arose from what was once the Autobot Base Omega-1. Even from a distance, the ruins of the former sole Autobot Base in this section of the Solar System stood out against the near-barren landscape that bordered the small city of Jasper just miles away.

Hardly anyone had any business to even consider entering this smoldering wreck heap.

Anyone that is, except for one individual.

Lord Megatron: the self-proclaimed leader of the Decepticons; the living incarnate of corruption, deceit and destruction; the megalomaniac warlord that had waged war across the cosmos, engulfing numerous worlds and star systems, including his own home planet Cybertron.

And right at that moment, he was the one person to NOT, under any circumstances, be presented with any form of dissatisfactory information.

Just hours before, he and a battalion of Vehicon troopers had travelled to Cybertron via spacebridge portal, with the intent to activate the recently coordinated Omega Lock to restore Cybertron to its former state, with him appointed as its savior and supreme ruler.

However, while on route to the Omega Lock, they were ambushed by Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots, after Optimus had used the Forge of Solus Prime to upgrade their Ground Bridge to allow space travel capacity. Following a brief battle between them and Megatron, the Autobots had proceeded to locate and activate the Omega Lock, and hopefully return their home planet to its pre-war state themselves.

Unfortunately, Megatron's communications/infiltration expert Soundwave had managed to locate and capture their human allies, whom Megatron had threatened as bargaining chips in exchange for the Omega Keys. However, moments after completing the trade-off, Megatron had activated the Omega Lock, and had targeted and fired its cyberforming energy beam through his Space Bridge…towards the planet Earth.

Consequently, Optimus was forced to use the Star Saber to destroy the Omega Lock – bisecting Megatron's blasphemously fused right arm of Solus Prime in the process –, thus ending any chance to restore Cybertron to its former glory. While Megatron and his fellow Decepticons were still recuperation from Optimus' sudden act of desperation, the Autobots returned to Earth via their own Spacebridge portal.

However, upon their arrival, they were shocked to learn that Megatron had already begun his conquest of Earth…starting with the construction of a new fortress just beside the Autobot Base near Jasper, Nevada,

Following a brief battle between the Decepticons and the Autobots, Megatron ordered his warship the _Nemesis_ just overhead the refurbished missile silo, so as to annihilate their Autobot adversaries with their new Turbo Laser.

Now, what remained of the Autobot Base was being thoroughly searched by Vehicon workers and Insecticon troopers, with explicit orders to locate and uncover any evidence that the Autobots had indeed perished in the blast from the Nemesis' weapon.

And, so as to confirm any evidence uncovered, despite his injury, Megatron was maintaining a steady vigil over the operation from atop a boulder uplifted by the explosion.

"Leave no stone unturned."

"Master."

Megatron turned to see his recently re-established second-in-command walk forward, with two Vehicon Drones following behind him…both of which appeared to be dragging something in between them.

"Look who we found: pulled from the wreckage of his ship," Air Commander Starscream exclaimed arrogantly as he came to a halt before the Decepticon Warlord. As he spoke, the former traitor motioned his arms behind him, moving just enough to reveal the battered and scarred form of...

"Wheeljack."

Said Autobot Wrecker simply groaned in pain, his hard-drive in temporary shutdown as it began attending to repairing his internal damage inflicted from his ship's crash during the battle.

"So...one survived," Megatron stated as he looked down upon the wounded Autobot, a small smirk slowly forming on his faceplate. "Escort our..._guest_ back to the Citadel for questioning." As he spoke, the former Gladiator turned his chassis to his left...

"...back to Dark Mount."

...and gazed up towards his newly cyber-created fortress stood high, its black structure rising like a plague against the already smog-polluted skies above.

As the wounded Autobot was dragged away, both Decepticons gazed upon the ravaged landscape before them, its smoking image bringing back memories of the devastation they had reaped against their foes back during the War for Cybertron.

"This is the dawning of a new age, my liege," the Seeker exclaimed dramatically, his clawed fingers clenching together in tune with his words. "The Reign of Megatron!"

As the Seeker spoke, Megatron couldn't help but raise an optic brow at the former's exclamation. "You do have a way with words, Starscream," the former Gladiator stated before returning his attention to the ongoing activity below.

"Make haste," he called out, his voice stating his point of zero acceptance of debate.

"...and unearth the Autobot corpses."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}

**CUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME INTRO THEME MUSIC**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}

Hours after the destruction of the Autobot base, Megatron had received news via Soundwave that the Vehicon workers had managed to uncover something from the ruins of the rubble.

Now, as he and Starscream flew down to the ground transforming into their humanoid forms just before landing, they were greeted with the sight of a squad of Vehicon troopers, two of which were carrying a Cryo-statis pod – containing within it a certain former feminine Decepticon assassin -, while two others had just lowered a very familiar artifact.

"...the Forge of **Solus ****_Prime_**?"

All four Vehicons recoiled back in fear as their master unleashed his fury at the items before him. And, considering the last few times he had released such fury, their reactions were understandable.

"How is it that you have managed to materialize that, yet not the remains **of a single ****_Autobot_**?"

Megatron's outburst was followed up by an outburst from his second-in-command. "Answer your Lord and Master: **Where are their Bodies?"**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Smokescreen carefully poked his head and upper torso out from the wall of an abandoned maintenance building, turning his head side to side in the event that any Decepticons were in the area. Certain that he was in the clear, he pulled his upper torso back through the wall, before creeping out quietly, ready to activate his twin Precision Rifles to repel a potential ambush.

While his training from the Cybertron Elite Guard was certainly paying off, it still did little to assist him in keeping from worrying about the rest of the team.

Just hours before, when the order had come to abandon the Autobot Base Omega-1, it was his turn to escape via the Ground Bridge, so as to prevent him falling into Decepticon hands, like the rest of Team Prime.

However, once he had arrived at his intended exit point, he was torn between obeying his orders and turning around to help Optimus face Megatron and his army of Con's.

After a moment's hesitation, activating his Phase Shifter – which he had grabbed during the confusion of the Omega Lock being destroyed by Optimus' Star Saber back on Cybertron – he quickly snuck back through the Ground Bridge before it closed.

However, instead of returning to the Autobot base as he had hoped, he had ended up in the middle of an open marked field of grass and dirt; something the humans referred to as a 'Soccer field'.

Realizing his current predicament, he transformed into his vehicle form before taking off over the field onto the nearby street, so as to avoid any prying eyes, be they human or Decepticon. As he searched for a place to gather his thoughts, he activated his alternate mode's radio box to listen in on local chatter. From what the human 'Jack' had taught him during his so-called 'Driver's Ed' training, humans listened to their 'radios' to gather information about the neighborhood and its daily activities.

That was what Smokescreen focused on while driving through the streets of the local residences – all part of a small city called Karakura Town – until he reached an abandoned construction facility.

Now, after waiting in radio silence in said abandoned facility, he decided it was time to scout out the surrounding area so as to better prepare for a possible Decepticon attack.

A few moments later, he took cover behind a large boulder, making sure that no one saw him. Once behind cover, Smokescreen decided to take note of his current surroundings: He had entered what seemed to be a small forested area close to the center of the city, with a small clearing close to a recreational obstacle course and field; similar to the one he had arrived on after exiting the Ground Bridge hours before.

Once he had taken cover between a pair of large trees and some boulders, he knew that how was the time to plan out a strategy to better analyze the current situation.

_'Okay Smokescreen, it's time to get serious. You're separated from the rest of Team Prime, in a town that you've never been to before, without any support or information of the area. _

_Hmm! Well, my best option right now would be to set up a temporary base of oper–_

His train of thought was distracted as an explosion of dirt and debris went off just a short distance away.

_'What the heck?'_

This was followed by two smaller explosions, causing sand and dirt to rise into the air above the trees.

"Scrap!" the young Autobot muttered as he activated his right arm Precision Rifle, going into a quick jog towards the source of the explosions. Looking ahead, he could see a small clearing ahead of him, from which the explosion had originated from. Pausing for a second behind a large tree, he brought his right arm and head around the tree and aimed his Precision Rifle toward the clearing...

...Only to pause at the sight that lay before him: In the clearing ahead, he could see five figures of humanoid form, two of which were facing towards three younger versions at opposite sides of the clearing.

Regarding the three on the right hand side of the clearing, Smokescreen could tell that they were younglings (children in Earth terms), of which two were in the rear with the third standing ahead and between them and the other two figures. The first figure, a young boy with orange hair and dressed in an unusual black garb, was standing in a defensive stance, wielding what looked like a black version of the Japanese Katana sword. Behind him, the second figure, a young girl with long orange hair and brown eyes, was kneeling over the third figure, a young boy with dark skin and messy brown hair, whom appeared to be injured on his right arm.

However, what caught Smokescreen's attention was the fact that the Girl seemed to be emitting a large amount of energy, similar to that of pure unindustrialized Energon, which seemed to be healing the third boy underneath her.

_'This human...the energy surrounding her; it's like...nothing I've ever seen before. Though, considering I was stuck in that Decepticon lifepod for all that time, it shouldn't count as much a surprise. But still...'_

Glancing towards the two other figures, Smokescreen instantly became weary, as if they literally radiated bad news. The first figure was quite large, standing at nearly 12 feet high – though not as tall as Bulkhead or Optimus Prime at full height –, was bald with several ridge-like features on his head and cheeks, and had red markings on either side of his head.

However, what caught Smokescreen's attention was the fact that this figure had a skull fragment on his chin, similar to that of a predatory animal, and had a large hole in the center of his chest.

And the fact that his right arm was lying on the ground, with blood dripping from the stump of said arm

_'Okay, that's just freaky! I've seen Vehicons die after getting holes shot out in their tin can torsos, and being smashed into the ground by Bulkhead and Optimus...yet this guy's just standing there like it's no bother to him in the slightest.'_

Smokescreen then turned his attention to the figure standing just behind the larger man. At first, the young Autobot didn't know what to think of him, considering that, unlike his compatriot, he was around average height with green eyes, jet black hair, and was wearing a strange horned helmet that covered he left side of his head.

And he was pale; really pale. As in, it put the human phrase "white as a sheet" to shame.

In fact, the only clear similarity was that he also had a hole in the center of his neck, which was clearly visible between the collars of his white overcoat.

'_Jeez, this guy looks like one of those things from that human Miko was talking about...what were they...ghosts?'_

As these thoughts were going through his processor, he couldn't help but notice the slight change in the sword wielding boy's facial expression; as if he was in pain from an unseen injury.

Unfortunately, it was all that the large figure needed to take the initiative of the fight, delivering a swift kick to the boy's chest, causing him to cough up blood as he was forced backwards.

"Ichigo!" A loud cry caused Smokescreen to turn his gaze towards a young human female, whom was running towards the orange-haired boy with a look of sheer pain and fear on her face.

"Stay where you are!" the boy cried out...just as the larger figure brought his fist down, causing the boy to fall down unto his knees.

Ignoring the boy's warning, the girl rushed to his side, only to be back handed by the large figure, sending her tumbling across the ground like a rag doll.

The boy's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. **"ORIHIME, NO!"**

"Shut up, will ya!"

With that, the large figure began pummeling the boy without mercy, causing the latter to cry out in pain with every blow.

For Smokescreen, this was the last straw.

Clenching his fists in anger, he transformed into his vehicle mode, spinning his rear wheels in high gear before tearing across the field.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Yammy laughed as he continued his barrage of punches and kicks against the Soul Reaper beneath him. Despite having lost his arm, he had expected the little brat to put up more of a struggle, if only to get the crap beaten out of him.

Smirking, the Espada raised his fist to smash the runt into the ground...

...only to be hit by what seemed to be a metal battering ram.

Caught completely off guard, he was pushed over to his left, collapsing down on the ground in a pained grunt, his right leg bent at an odd angle from the speed and velocity of the impact.

Groaning, he lifted his head to see what, or who, had the nerve to hit him when his back was turned.

When he saw what hit him, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

There, sitting in between him and the Soul Reaper, was some sort of human motorized vehicle, glistening in the sunlight with blue and red strips, with screaming 68's on both side doors.

And he wasn't the only one surprised by the sudden arrival. Behind him, his fellow Espada, Ulquiorra, was staring at the sports car in mild surprise; the fact that whoever was driving this vehicle was actually brave – or foolish – enough to attempt to fight an Espada was beyond understanding.

Just behind said vehicle, the young Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki was thinking the same thing.

_ 'What the Hell just happened? Did I just get my ass saved...by a sports car?'_

To say that Ichigo was confused would be a miscalculation of emotions running through his head. Here he was fighting his Inner Hollow, while getting the crap beaten out of him by this unusual hollow, only to be saved by someone in a sports car.

However, his confusion was swiftly replaced by fear and comprehension, for the large figure – now known as Yammy – was starting to get back up, albeit slowly due to his new injury.

And, as clearly seen from his facial expression, was extremely pissed off.

Despite his injuries, Ichigo knew that he had to get the guy in the car to leave; otherwise he would end up getting killed by the now enraged Yammy.

Rising up onto his legs, he shakily staggered toward the sports car's driver door. "H-hey you...y-you gotta get outta here. G-g-go, before...before he kills you."

Finally reaching the door, he reached for the door handle and practically ripped open the door...only to freeze at what he saw in the driver's seat.

Or rather, what he couldn't see in the driver's seat.

Ichigo stared in shock, not believing what he could clearly see before him: the car that had saved him, and his friends behind him, was empty.

Just ahead of him, Yammy had finally risen to his feet, though his twisted right leg made this task quite difficult. Of course, getting hit by a sports car racing at well over 120 m/h would definitely cause some damage, even to an Espada Arrancar.

Whether it was due to his injury or his feral rage, Yammy's entire body was shaking

"You Bastard!" Yammy growled as he readied to draw his Zanpakuto. "You think you can just show up and do that to me? Now I'm gonna show you what happens when you piss me off."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try, two-ton!"

This caused everyone, even Ulquiorra, to freeze in surprise as they all stared at the car. Having been standing right next to it, Ichigo just stared at the sports vehicle like it was possessed. Unbeknownst to him, each one of them was thinking the same thing as he was.

_'Did that just...come from the car?'_

Barely had the thought passed through Ichigo's mind, when something else occurred that went up and beyond the impossible.

The sports car began to transform.

With a series of shifting metal and gears, where a sports car once sat, there now stood an honest to goodness 14 ft tall robot.

At that moment, Ichigo muttered exactly what everyone was thinking at that moment.

_"Wha...what the Hell?"_

Meanwhile, the now transformed Autobot had risen to his full height, his blue optics glaring at the two Espada in front of him. Moving his body into a defensive stance, he punched his left fist into his right hand, clearly showing his readiness for a fight.

"I don't know who you are, but I think it's time someone put you in your place."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

To say that everyone was stunned beyond belief would be a severe understatement.

Even Ulquiorra, who hardly ever let emotions interfere with his way of thinking, could honestly admit that he was caught completely by surprise.

However, this surprise quickly gave way to curiosity and interest as he examined the new arrival: Standing at about 14 ft tall, the robot was comprised of silver shoulder pads, forearms and legs, while his chest plate was sky blue like his...optics, as Ulquiorra correctly assumed.

Upon closer inspection, the fourth Espada noted an unusual device attached to the robot's left forearms, as it was positioned for easy access should the need arise. As his gaze traveled across the robot's upper torso, he focused his attention to some symbol on its chest...

Only to widen his eyes at said symbol, as he had most certainly seen it before.

_'That symbol...it's identical to those on _his_ armor. Is it possible...yes, I'm sure of it.'_

_'So, he_ was _telling the truth: there is indeed more of his kind on this planet. Lord Aizen will want to know about this.' _

At the same time, Yammy had also noticed the symbol, as well as a certain quality concerning the robot's transformation; considering he had experienced it first hand when he had first challenged _him_ to one-on-one combat.

Frowning, Yammy focused his gaze at the robot. "So, you can transform as well, eh?"

This caused Smokescreen to raise an optic brow in confusion, and suspicion. "As well...?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the Autobot's expression of suspicion. _'Damn; it would seem that Yammy has also noticed the similarities. If he gives too much away, this one may seek out others of his kind to rescue their comrade.'_

_'I must end this quickly, before anymore unexpected anomalies make themselves present.'_

Using Sonido, he appeared directly between Yammy and the new arrival, his gaze focused on Smokescreen and the weakened Substitute Soul Reaper.

Surprised, Yammy looked down at his fellow Espada. "Ulquiorra...?"

Barely glancing back at his...'ally', Ulquiorra delivered a swift elbow check to Yammy's lower abdomen, causing the latter to stumble backwards in pain and shock.

Smokescreen watched the Espada's actions in confusion, surprised that he had struck at his own comrade so suddenly.

Yammy himself was surprised by the Fourth Espada's actions. "W-what'd you do that for?"

Ulquiorra looked back at Yammy in criticism and disbelief. "Idiot; if you had a brain in your head, you wouldn't be so eager to speak so openly with our enemies."

Looking back at their opponents, he gave the Autobot another critical examination as he continued. "In addition, the new arrival has managed to inflict further injury upon you, and could possibly possess other capabilities we are unaware of."

Returning his gaze back at Yammy, he continued his explanation. "And in your current condition, you would only become a burden to the both of us should the fight drag on any further."

Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra walked back towards his former position. "We have completed our mission; let's go."

Coming to a halt, he then proceeded to open up a Garganta to Hueco Mundo, revealing a black portal that expanded to match Yammy's size and body mass.

Behind them, Smokescreen smirked as he crossed his arms. "Heh, running away!?"

Glancing back, Ulquiorra responded. "What, are you attempting to goad me into fighting you? Seeing as you only arrived after this battle had begun, it's understandable that you would underestimate our power. For you should be warned that if you were to fight us while protecting those pieces of trash, you would find that the odds would be stacked against you."

"However, seeing as our task is complete, there is little reason to linger here any further." Ulquiorra continued as the Garganta began to close up in front of them. "It's time to deliver our report to Lord Aizen: To inform him that the Soul Reaper he is interested in has no value whatsoever."

"He isn't even worth the effort of killing him," he finished speaking as the Garganta closed up completely.

Smokescreen continued smirking as he folded his arms against his sides. "Look who's talking!"

A light groan caused him to return his attention to the three remaining humans, the closest which was slumping forward towards the ground.

Quickly, Smokescreen rushed towards the boy, catching him in his hand before he hit the ground. "Hey, take it easy. You're hurt." Hoping to keep the boy awake, he jokingly added "Of course, you probably look a lot worse than you feel."

Oblivious to the Autobot's attempt of humor, Ichigo merely moaned as he faded in and out of consciousness.

Smokescreen, realizing that his joke had little effect, remained concerned for the boy's safety. "Look, just don't move or talk; just rest. Get your strength back," he softly pushed, narrowing his optics in concern.

"I got you covered."

"Well, I must say, that was quite impressive, though somewhat anti-climatic."

Startled, Smokescreen turned his head in the direction of whoever had just spoken...to where two more individuals stood watching beside him. One was a male with messy blonde hair, mostly hidden under what humans referred to as a hat, while wearing baggy clothes and clogs instead of shoes...not that Smokescreen knew what clogs were anyway. What made the male stand out was the wooden cane that he seemed to walk with in his right hand.

The second figure was a tall, slim female with bright yellow eyes, purple hair in a pony tail style, and wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and black pants.

The male, who had spoken earlier, regarded the Autobot with a critical eye. "For a moment, I thought we would have to intervene, considering poor Ichigo here was getting his butt handed to him. I'll admit we certainly didn't expect someone like you to appear out of the blue like that; but it seemed that you had the situation well in hand. Well done, stranger. Well done indeed."

Caught off guard by the new arrivals, Smokescreen could only stare at the two people before him.

Ah, where are my manners?" the male spoke again as he tipped his hat towards the Autobot. "My name is Kisuke Urahara, and my colleague here is Yoruichi Shihoin."

Glancing back towards the other figures behind them, the male spoke up. "And those two back there are Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado."

"And you've already become acquainted with young Ichigo Kurosaki" the man motioned toward the boy still resting in Smokescreen's hand.

"Yoruichi" the male glanced over at his partner, who silently nodded before vanishing in a blur of motion, before re-appearing beside the young girl, gently lifting her head off the ground.

"You okay, Orihime?" Yoruichi asked the girl kindly.

Wincing, the girl opened one eye up at Yoruichi. "I...Ichig-go...?"

"Don't worry; he's fine," Yoruichi spoke as she pulled out a pill from a small leather sack from her pocket. "Can you swallow?"

At Orihime's nod, Yoruichi gently placed a pill in the former's mouth, before lifting her up in her arms.

Meanwhile, Urahara approached Ichigo and the young Autobot, his face hidden behind a small fan he had pulled out of nowhere.

"Well, now that you know who we are, may I ask who you might be, Mr. Robot?"

Only now did Smokescreen realize the situation he had allowed himself to get caught in, as he remembered one of the most important rules of Team Prime: To not reveal his true identity to any human, save for Agent Fowler or their three human counterparts.

"Aw Scrap; Arcee and Ratchet are so gonna have my chassis for this!" Smokescreen exclaimed as he face-slapped himself, to which Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"It would seem that we have quite a conversation in front of us, don't we?" he pronounced as the Autobot lowered his hand and glanced back down at the strange man before him.

Said man then simply chuckled humorously as he raised his cane in greetings. "Well, in any case...welcome to Karakura Town, Mr. Robot!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**_{Jasper, Nevada}_**

"The Autobot's clearly Ground Bridged from their base before it was destroyed" Megatron theorized as he and Starscream walked among the ruins of the Autobot's former base. "They could be anywhere."

Hours after the destruction of the Autobot base, the Decepticons had had little success in unearthing any further evidence that their foes had indeed perished in the destruction of their former headquarters. As such, it left but only one viable conclusion.

Optimus Prime and his fellow compatriots were alive and scattered across the globe.

Starscream narrowed his optics in thought before he spoke. "We must initiate global surveillance, my lord: send search and destroy teams to every sector of this planet."

Megatron merely glanced at his second-in-command before he activated his helmet's comm. system. "Soundwave: monitor all Earth based transmissions for any sign of Autobot communication...with each other or with their human counterparts."

As they walked on, Starscream glanced over to the slopping landscape far in the East, only to look again at the sound of clanking metal and gleaming metal.

"Master..."

Megatron looked over to the East as we...where dozens of M1A1 Abram MBT Tanks and escorting Huey Attack Helicopters were advancing towards the Decepticon Citadel.

Shortly after the discovery of the Decepticons new fortress, the United States Military was determined to do everything in their power to remove it from the surface of the Earth. In the eyes of any US General, or possibly any other Earth military commander, it was indeed an impressive assault force.

Sadly, this was certainly not the case in this situation.

Starscream smirked arrogantly as he shook his head in disbelief. "Foolish humans; I shall deploy the armada."

"That won't be necessary, Starscream; Not when we can engage our enemy" the Decepticon Warlord exclaimed as he turned his head upward...

"...with new found might."

...up towards the looming fortress of Dark Mount. Or, more specifically, the four massive fusion cannons positioned at the top of the Decepticon Citadel.

In the cockpit of the lead Assault Chopper, the US pilots could only look up in horror at the massive cannons atop Megatron's citadel.

Unfortunately, one of the said cannons was angled towards the approaching assault force, its main power cell steadily charging a massive ball of kinetic plasma energy.

Down below, Megatron smirked menacingly towards the human cavalcade...just as the Fusion Cannon fired a beam of supercharged particles towards the approaching armor and aircraft.

At the last moment, the lead Attack Chopper turned away from the oncoming energy beam.

It was the last smart thing they ever did...before the energy beam struck the ground directly in the center of the armored and airborne assault force.

For a few brief moments, all of the military vehicles and aircraft were caught in an anti-gravity field, like meteors being drawn downward towards a planet's surface.

A second later, the energy ball detonated, wiping out everything and anything caught in its path.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Yahoo; I finally did it! I hope you all like reading it as I did writing it. Please Read and Review when you can. And if anyone has any issues or problems with how I write, feel free to let me know as soon as possible.**

**Well, until next time comrades. Till All Are One!**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations and Alliances

**_Bleach Prime Interlude_**

**What's up world? This is the one and only SpartanPrime101 bringing you the next update for my newest story, Bleach Prime Interlude.**

**First off, my sincere apologies for the lack of updating for some of my other fanfiction stories. Unfortunately, University has had me pre-occupied save for some brief periods of brainstorming.**

**For the record, I do not own Transformers Prime or Bleach; they both belong to their respective owners and creators.**

**Well, here is Bleach Prime Interlude Chapter 2**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_'Past-tense'_

_"Radio/Comlink"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**_{Revelations and Alliances}_**

**_Previously on Bleach Prime Interlude:_**

_'Leave no stone unturned!'_

**_'Where are their bodies?'_**

_'Stay where you are.'_

**_'ORIHIME, NO!'_**

_'I don't know who you are, but I think it's time someone put you in your place.'_

_'Welcome to Karakura Town, Mr. Robot.'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**_{Jasper, Nevada}_**

A warzone.

That was what the once populated town of Jasper, Nevada could easily be described as by anyone who happened to pass by the ravaged commune.

As if out of a post-apocalyptic sci-fi film, the small oil-town was now pick-pocketed by crater holes and trenches, with dozens of smoldering buildings, destroyed vehicles and severed power lines littering the blackened highway that once provided the key connection route for the small town.

In addition, just on the outskirts of the ravaged town, the metal carcases of destroyed American tanks and helicopters lay strewn across the cratered desert dunes

And looming high above this killing field, the new Decepticon fortress rose up in the background into the sky like a demonic figure from the very pits of Hell itself. Outlined against the darkened clouds above – of which rumbled ominously with the clashing of thunder and lightning from the smog rising from the smoldering earth below – the

It was from this new, demonic structure that a certain Cybertronian Warlord now watched from – resting his chassis and newly re-attached Fusion Blaster-equipped limb upon his throne – as he spoke with the representative of the human race; a male version of the flesh species named 'Agent Fowler' of the so-called United States of America'.

"A new power dominates your world. Any further attempts to attack me...will be met with greater force. Your leaders should be advised...that my Fusion Cannons possess enough fire power...to decimate any densely populated area of _my_ choosing."

The Decepticon Warlord's optics narrowed as he concluded his 'warning'. "I would in all likelihood set sights on your nation's capital..._for starters_."

Over the comm. channel, the human representative boldly, and impatiently, retorted to the Cybertronian dictator's proclamations.

_"Point taken, now what do you want from us?"_

Megatron smirked as he responded, a hint of false innocence in his voice. "Nothing, Agent Fowler. The Decepticons..._mean_ no harm to humanity. We merely desire for a place to call home"

_"No offense, Megatron, but I'm having a tough time swallowing all this, since you seem so bent on plastering humankind under molten steel."_

Megatron allowed the human to voice his distrust, barely noting the approach of his second in command at the same time, before he countered the human's accusations.

"Agent Fowler; I admit that war brings out the worst in me. But the conflict with the Autobots is now over; and our quarrel has never been with your kind."

"Now that the one true enemy of the Decepticons is no more" Megatron expressed, to which the Decepticon Seeker smirked in humorous arrogance.

"...my only wish is to coexist on this planet with the human race." Megatron than smirked evilly as he finished his sentence, his voice laden with fallacious sincerity:

"..._peacefully_."

The pause over the comm. channel compelled Megatron to continue. "Together Agent Fowler, I believe that you and I can make that dream a reality."

With that, the former Gladiator disabled the connection, rising from his throne to walk forward towards the edge of his personal platform. As he walked past his second-in-command, the latter gave a brief sarcastic applause.

"You too have a way with words, my lord; I almost believed you myself."

Megatron chuckled darkly at Starscream's near-sarcastic compliment as he marched to the edge of his open view throne perch, with the latter joining him as he looked out over the storm-darkened skies above and below him. "Earth is our planet now, Starscream; and we shall finish what we started."

Looking out at the world beneath them, Megatron formed a devilish smile as he imagined the fate that now loomed menacingly above the heads of the race of 'fleshies' that once dominated this planet; the planet that now was a part of the Decepticon tyrant's Empire.

"Human kind has _no idea_...what lies ahead for them."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**CUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME INTRO THEME MUSIC**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

{Karakura Town, Japan}

Smokescreen gazed out at the blackened clouds in the sky as the storm raged above Karakura Town.

While he was well aware of Earthly weather patterns, and as such knew the human regards to precipitation and lightning, he couldn't help but gap at the monsoon which had arrived so suddenly above Japan.

Of course, the fact that the former Autobot Base was stationed in one of the driest parts of this planet's surface didn't provide much opposition to this quantity of precipitation.

As he watched the heavy rainfall turn the ground to mud, he reflected on what had transpired shortly after his arrival in this country.

Following his brief engagement with the two so-called 'Arrancar' in the park, he was approached by two local residents that claimed to have watched the entire fight from the sidelines. While both had been ready to intervene at a moment's notice, the sudden appearance of a Western style sports vehicle charging in like a battering ram had caught them by surprise.

Especially when said sports vehicle transformed into a 14ft robot after being challenged by the two opposing beings.

Once introductions were finished, the man – Kisuke Urahara as he called himself – suggested that further conversations should wait until after the children were taken to safety; where they could receive proper medical treatment for the injuries inflicted during the fighting.

After the three wounded children were secured in Smokescreen's interior, as suggested by the women, he was guided by the two Soul Reapers to a small local structure, the Urahara Shoten, that was similar to the small businesses his human-teacher 'Jack' had described to him during his 'Driver's Ed' training back in Jasper.

Of course, unlike the missile silo-turned Autobot outpost back in said city-town, the so-called 'humble abode' of a shop (as the male Shinigami had described it) was not the most suited for the requirements of a stranded Autobot.

Nor, more specifically, enable him to avoid further notice by the humans.

Thankfully, while his size prevented him from entering the shop, the vacant space behind said building was wide enough for the young Autobot to transform and – after the construction of a large spiritual barrier with something the women referred to as 'Kido' – take residence without having to worry of his presence becoming known to the humans.

In addition, this allowed him to converse with the 'Soul Reapers' while in his humanoid form, to avoid any potential 'awkwardness' between him and his new 'primitive life form' friends – as Urahara had expressed.

To say that Smokescreen was impressed would be an understatement; he had spent a good ten minutes analysing the Kido shield barrier, comparing it to the anti-detection shielding used at the former Autobot Base in Jasper.

_'Too bad we didn't have this when Megatron attacked our base; we could've taken the fight right to the Con's fortress.'_

Once the three young teens had received medical treatment and were recuperating in separate rooms, Smokescreen was introduced to the other residents of the small shop: A middle aged man with tanned skin and dark spectacles named Tessai; a small, bratty boy with pointed red hair named Jinta; and a young, dark haired and blue eyed, timid girl named Ururu.

The reactions of said occupants were mixed: Like Yoruichi and Urahara, Tessai was surprised and, understandably weary, even after hearing Urahara and Yoruichi's explanation of what had transpired in the park.

Both Jinta and Ururu, however, only stared at the Autobot in a combination of awe and fear. For most of their lives, the closest they had seen or heard of giant robots were what they had read and /or watched in magazines, comics and anime movies and TV shows.

While introductions were being finished, Urahara had left to do some shopping while Yoruichi attended to the injured teenagers, leaving Tessai to help Smokescreen settle in.

However, while their hospitality was welcomed, Smokescreen could tell that they shared the same feelings that he did.

They were looking for answers to who he was and how he had come to appear in that park in the first place.

Smokescreen turned his attention from the storm towards the store interior as Yoruichi reappeared in the main living area, her face shadowed with worry for the young patients, and as Urahara walked in the main door.

"Hello, I'm home. And I picked up the juice that you wanted." Urahara lifted a bag of supplies up on the countertop as he entered the main area. Upon entering the room, he took note of Yoruichi's expression, his face sharing his partner's worry.

**_{SpartanPrime101: NO! Not THAT kind of partner, you bloody perverts!}_**

"So, how are they holding up?" Urahara asked the former Captain of the Stealth Force, who narrowed her eyes in concern.

"All three of them are resting at the moment; they had all sustained severe injuries from their battle with the Arrancars, though they should be fully recovered within a few days."

"Unfortunately, the fact that those Arrancar decided to leave at their own choosing only signifies that we've barely witnessed the full extent of their powers."

Yoruichi turned her gaze towards the towering Autobot kneeling behind them. "It's a good thing that Smokescreen managed to catch them off guard, otherwise they most likely would've killed them then and there."

Urahara contemplated his fellow Ex-Captain's words as he turned his attention to the new arrival. "Indeed; it would seem that luck was on our side today, not only for meeting a new potential ally…"

"…but one who saved our Substitute Soul Reaper and his friends from certain death. And for that, you have our thanks, Mister Smokescreen."

Said Autobot nodded his head in acknowledgment. "No problem; I'm just glad that I could help. Although I gotta admit, I sure didn't expect to see anything like what had happened today. And those guys that you called Arrancar…just who were they? And how did that girl manage to summon that Energon energy barrier?"

Both Ex-Shinigami Captains narrowed their eyes at the Autobot's questions, still unsure whether to fully trust him or not. After a few moments, it was Urahara that spoke up.

"It would seem that we all have questions that need answering. And, seeing as some of our other occupants are still recovering…" Urahara then turned his gaze towards the rooms containing said injured persons.

"…perhaps it would be wise that we hold off _your_ explanations until after they have awakened."

The shop keeper then returned his gaze to the young Cybertronian. "In the meantime, I think it would be best if you understood exactly what you have now become involved in."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ichigo Kurosaki groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness, his weary mind slowly clearing the haze behind his eyelids. As he slowly opened his eyes, he took note of his current position and location: he appeared to be in a moderately sized room, laying on a futon bed with a light blanket over him to prevent him from catching a fever while he was resting.

After verifying his surroundings he slowly rose forward, wincing as his body twitched from the several bruises all along his back, chest and shoulders.

For a moment he stared at and examined his injuries in confusion, his mind attempting to remember how he had attained said wounds in the first place.

_"…He's not even worth the effort of killing him."_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in realization as the afternoon's events came flooding back to him: the two strange Hollows; his friends Chad and Orihime getting hurt while fighting them alone; his Inner Hollow momentarily causing his body to freeze, leaving him helpless to the Hollow's barrage of punches and kicks…

…and his being saved by some strange talking sports car.

A sports car that could transform into a giant robot no less.

On any other day, Ichigo would seek out some medical assistance to see if he _was_ finally losing it. That all those years of his dad constantly causing him grief with his morning wake up calls and surprise welcome home ambushes had started catching up to him.

Slowly lowering his body back down on the mattress, he stared up at the ceiling as the rest of his memories arose to the surface.

And most of them were not pleasant at all.

For a brief moment, an image of him with his cracked hollow mask on his face passed through his mind.

_'If it keeps up like this...'_

With that, Ichigo rolled over and punched the mattress underneath him, his face transformed into an expression of anger.

_"Dammit!"_

Seething, he remained near motionless, his conflicting emotions threatening to rip his soul apart in the process. That was all he could do, as his guilt for failing to protect his friends steadily escalated.

Soon he collapsed back down on the mattress, his breaths coming out in slow, painful heaves. While his spiritual pressure aided in the healing process, it did little in diminishing the agony that came with his injuries.

Injuries that, on any other human, would have proven fatal.

As he lay there, he couldn't help but overhear voices talking in the meeting room on the other side of the wall; two of which he easily recognized as belonging to Urahara and Yoruichi.

The third voice however was both familiar and unknown.

While he knew he had heard it before, he couldn't quite place to whom it belonged to.

For a few moments, his inner guilt contested with his curiosity, before the latter eventually triumphed. Painstakingly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position before his legs lifted him up and towards the door. Pushing it open, he stepped out into the hallway just before the entryway to the main living space overlooking the stores patio.

"Hey, you're awake."

Pausing, Ichigo turned his gaze towards the source of the voice that had just spoken...

...to where a certain familiar 14 foot tall robot was kneeling under what seemed to be a makeshift Kido shield barrier that, surprisingly, allowed it/him to stand upright should he desire.

_'So, it really wasn't a case of insanity.'_

The fact that there was an actual robot looking down at him through the entry way from the back deck would have sent anyone else into a panic. Right now, he was too depressed to actually feel any fear whatsoever.

"Well, look who's finally awake?" Urahara spoke up from the small table in the centre of the room. "How ya feeling, Ichigo?"

Ichigo remained still as his gaze traversed downward in guilt and depression. It was quite obvious to anyone watching, including a certain Autobot, that he was still beating himself for what had happened.

After a few seconds, he turned his head towards the robot before he spoke. "So, you're some sort of alien robot from outer space, right?"

Smokescreen nodded. "Name's Smokescreen; and you're Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo gave a brief nod, before a small smile forming on his face. "…thanks for…saving my friends back there. I…really appreciate it."

Smokescreen smiled back. "No problem; I'm just glad I could help out. And there's no way I was just gonna stand by and let those jerks beat you and your friends around like that" he stated, punching his left fist into his right hand as he spoke.

Still smiling at Smokescreen's declaration, Ichigo sat down at the large table in the center of the room, resting his head on his knuckles as he did so.

Lowering his arms, Smokescreen then began clarifying what he had been told just minutes before. "So, if I'm not mistaken, you are what these guys call a Substitute Soul Reaper!"

Looking up in surprise, Ichigo merely nodded at the Autobot's statement.

"And there is this secret realm called the Seireitei/Soul Society, which is some sort of afterlife world for humans who are deceased, and is protected and ruled by these Soul Reapers who help wondering souls find peace before they become these things called Hollows."

"And these two" Smokescreen looked over at Urahara and Yoruichi, "...are former Captains of the Soul Society before they were framed for something they didn't commit!"

At this, he received nods from Urahara and Yoruichi.

"And this guy Aizen, who was also a former Captain, is planning on starting a war with the Soul Society with more powerful Hollows known as Arrancar, like those we met in the park earlier today. And he intends to attack with a larger army of more of these Arrancar to wipe out every human in Karakura Town so he can awaken something called the Hogyoku; which he intends to awaken in a couple of months."

Another duo nod.

Glancing between the Autobot and Urahara, Ichigo's confusion - and the urge to hit a certain 'hat n' clogs – steadily mounted with every second. "Would someone please tell me what exactly is going on?"

Seeing Ichigo's expression, Urahara smirked as he waved a small fan in front of his face. **{SpartanPrime101: Even I don't know how or why he does this!} **"While you were unconscious Ichigo, we decided to explain the situation to Smokescreen, including the story behind your becoming a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo stared at the former Shinigami Captain. "So you just told him everything about me? Including how I gained my powers as a Soul Reaper?"

Waving his fan, Urahara smiled at Ichigo's deduction "That's Right!"

**BONK!**

Only for Ichigo to punch him hard on the head, causing him to collapse on the floor in a jumbled heap.

"For cryin' out loud! Why don't you just tell him my entire family history, why don't ya?"

While this was going on, Smokescreen simply stared at the two Soul Reapers in sheer disbelief.

"Are they always like this?" he asked the female Shinigami, who was still standing beside the now 'floored' shop keeper.

"Unfortunately, you get used to it over time."

Picking himself off the floor, now wielding a signature bump on his head, Urahara turned his gaze up at the Autobot. "Well, it seems that you are officially up to speed; I certainly hope that we've explained everything clearly enough to you."

Smokescreen nodded, only to frown a moment later as he remembered something he had heard Jinta say earlier. "But, if I may ask…what's an ET?"

At this, everyone in the room save for Ichigo face faulted at Smokescreen's question, with Ichigo glancing at Urahara for an explanation. Said shop keeper coughed lightly into his fist before he responded. "You see, Jinta made a...particular comment earlier on concerning whether our new friend was in any way related to a certain Sci-Fi visitor from another world."

Despite the explanation, Ichigo remained confused, deciding that it was better not to think about it.

"Well, seeing that everyone able is awake and accounted for," Urahara declared after checking the extent of his new injury, turning his gaze towards the lone Autobot looking in at the gathered audience.

"Perhaps our new guest can now shed some light as to who and what he is, and how he arrived in our little town."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**_Bleach Prime Interlude_**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

_{Jasper, Nevada}_

"Yes, General Brice; Special Containment Protocol #G1000 has been executed as planned."

Agent William Fowler, former US Army Ranger-now Autobot liaison to the Pentagon, was currently engaged in one of the most undesired _yet essential_ positions of his career.

Dealing with a bunch of war-hungry Commanders out for revenge, while attempting to provide a cool perspective developed after years of dealing with certain extra-terrestrial residents.

Just hours after the ill-fated assault on the Decepticon fortress, the US military had wisely decided to hold off any further offensive movements against said stronghold. At the same time, it had become evident that the evacuation and protection of civilian populations in the surrounding areas was to be heralded as top priority.

However, this current mood was steadily wearing thin, as a certain government agent was experiencing first hand via telephone link.

"The evacuation of Jasper, Nevada was 100% successful. As far as the citizens and the media are concerned, the threat was a meteor shower and the town is to remain quarantined until the resulting radiation levels can been dissipated."

Fowler listened for a few seconds before he continued speaking, his voice now laced with worry at his superior's current choice of words. "Sir, any form of retaliation would be too risky. I just need more time…Yes, I understand."

With that, Fowler hung up the phone, sitting back down in his chair before placing his head down on his clenched fists in frustration, relishing the moment of solitude and silence.

This silence was erased as a middle-aged women – Nurse June Darby, local medical expert and fellow Autobot associate – entered his office, a checklist in her hands.

And she was not happy.

"Agent Fowler, those medical supplies still haven't arrived. We have wounded men down there who need-"

"Doing the best I can, Nurse Darby!"

The women fell silent as she looked at the former Army Ranger, easily noting the apparent exasperation and frustration in his voice.

"Been a little busy juggling a bunch of Nuke-happy Generals who don't seem to care if they blow Nevada sky high" he exclaimed, pushing himself back out of his chair and paced around his desk in front of the office window.

"…and a Decepticon Warlord who wants to make nice, now that the Autobots are in the scrapyard – Megatron's opinion, not mine. He's feeding me a load of horsepuky, trying to crush our spirits."

Turning his back to her, he didn't see June's stance become frigid with worry.

"Still no word…from _anyone_?"

Fowler turned his head back towards the Nurse, his expression softening at her evident concern. Turning around, he hesitated for a moment, choosing his next words wisely before he spoke.

"Listen. No contact only means that the main comm. link went down when the base got pounded into pancake batter."

Sadly, the worried mother was still unconvinced. "But if I could just _call _Jack?"

"You know that's too risky. So do the Bots. The Cons could trace any cellphone signal."

Darby's expression became more determined as she push her argument. "Then take me home. If Jack can't call, that's where he'll look for me."

"Jasper's under complete Con lockdown; No one's getting there. The only ones who can fix this are Prime and his Bot's."

Fowler turned towards the window, looking out as if trying to spot the Autobots riding in from the desert dunes outside the base.

"I'm sure they're out there, keeping a low profile."

Sadly, the sight of the calm, silent landscape outside the building did little in decreasing his fears of the Autobot's apparent demise.

_"They gotta be!"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_{Karakura Town, Japan}_

Silence.

That was all that rang through the Urahara Shoten for a good two minutes.

Of course, learning that the existence of Extra-Terrestrial life forms really was more than just fiction, and that said life forms were currently involved in an Inter-Galactic War would leave anyone speechless.

For the past hour or so, Smokescreen had shared what he had learned during his time in the Cybertron Elite Guard and the Iacon Hall of Records: about the rise of the Decepticons and the struggle between them and the Autobots throughout the War for Cybertron; the eventual downfall of the Iacon defences and what he knew of the evacuation of the Ark; and was now describing his partaking in the fighting on Earth thus far.

"It was then that Megatron used our human allies as hostages, forcing us to hand over the Omega Keys to him. He then tried to Cyberform Earth as part of his Decepticon Empire, until Optimus used the Star Saber to destroy the Omega Lock. After that we returned to Earth, only to find that old Crone Dome had discovered the location of our base."

"It was then that the Con's launched a full scale attack against us. For a little while we fought them off, with the help of another Wrecker – Wheeljack as Bulkhead called him."

Recovering from his surprise, Urahara raised his hat in question to smokescreen's descriptions. "I take it that this Wheeljack and Bulkhead are also Autobots, am I correct?"

Smokescreen nodded in confirmation. "Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack were part of an élite Commando unit called the Wreckers: Autobots that took on missions that anyone else would deem as suicidal."

At this, Jinta looked up at the Autobot in sheer disbelief. "Wait! You guys actually had an élite unit called the 'Wreckers'? And no one thought this name sounded even the least bit corny?"

This was met by a sharp whack to Jinta's head, courtesy of Tessai. "It is quite rude to interrupt someone while they are sharing their story with us."

Urahara nodded at his colleague before returning his attention to the Autobot. "Sorry about all that; if you could continue."

"Uh…sure" Smokescreen said before he continued. "But that was when Megatron brought his Warship above the base to wipe us out. To avoid capture and execution, we were forced to evacuate, splitting off through the Groundbridge to different locations around the planet. Soon it was my turn, and I raced through the Groundbridge to safety."

Smokescreen then lowered his head, pausing for a few moments before he continued. "But I couldn't do it. I couldn't let Optimus face Megatron's Army alone. So I snuck back…only to end up here in Karakura Town, stuck in the middle of something you humans call a 'soccer field'."

"After that, I hid in an old industrial facility, waiting to see if the Con's had somehow followed me here. After a while, I snuck through the side wall using the Phase Shifter" Smokescreen described, lifting his relic-bearing arm up to prove his point.

His voice wavered in slight embarrassment as he spoke. "…which I…managed to snag in all the confusion on Cybertron."

Lowering his arm, he finished his explanation. "I was planning on meeting up with the rest of the team, when I saw the fight going on in that park. At first I was surprised to see that girl Orihime summon those glowing energy particles to shield her friend after he was injured…"

Smokescreen's expression hardened as he continued. "But once the larger Arrancar started beating up Ichigo, I knew I couldn't just stand by and watch. So, I transformed and charged the guy head on."

"And the next thing I know, the two Arrancar left and you guys showed up" Smokescreen finished.

Nodding at the Autobot's story, Urahara rubbed his chin in thought. Considering that hardly anyone else was aware of the existence of spiritual beings, the fact that there were life forms on other planets in the galaxy was certainly an extraordinary fact in its own way.

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful day, wouldn't you say Yoruichi?" Urahara said declared. "Our young Substitute Soul Reaper heads out to fight those Arrancar all on his own…"

The hat-clogs man then turned his gaze towards Smokescreen as he continued speaking, his face displaying no surprise at the fact that he was in the presence of an actual sentient being from another world.

"…and manages to befriend an actual alien from outer space in the process."

Looking up at their alien guest, he couldn't help but ask the one question that was at the back of the minds of everyone in the room.

"And if I may ask, exactly how long has this conflict of yours been going on for?"

Narrowing his optics, Smokescreen tried to recall what the Autobot medic Ratchet had told him after his arrival in the Decepticon escape pod.

"Including while I was in stasis lock…about nine million years or so; of course, I had just joined the Elite Guard during the final stages of the war myself."

If the room wasn't silent before, it most surely would've seemed like a graveyard now.

Everyone had literally stopped moving, save for the dropping of six sets of jaws that could've shattered the very ground on which they sat.

Their expressions were also quite understandably featured: Both Jinta and Tessai were frozen in their seats as they tried – emphasis on tried – to reconnect their lower jaw with the rest of their skulls.

Ururu just looked up at Smokescreen, her eyes filled with awe and wonder. Throughout his telling of the War for Cybertron, she could easily imagine the Autobots standing strong in the face of overwhelming odds, making sure to give their all in the fight for freedom. To her, they were like ET versions of actual Superheroes, standing strong to defend the peace and freedom of those around them.

Urahara himself was also caught completely off guard by what the Autobot had just proclaimed. In fact, something had just occurred that had never been done before during his existence as a Soul Reaper and his career in the Department of Research and Development.

Kisuke Urahara, for once in his life was completely, utterly _speechless_.

_'Here's hoping that Kurotsuchi doesn't find out about this; he would go nuts trying to get his hands on one of these guys.'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

In the headquarters of the DR&D, a certain clown-style wigged Captain sneezed hard as he worked at his computer.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Like her colleagues, Yoruichi couldn't help but gap at the 'young' Autobot in sheer disbelief.

Throughout her career as the Captain of the Stealth Force, she had received her fair share of wise cracks concerning her beauty verses her age, especially from a certain former captain of the Squad 12 Department of Research and Development. And had dealt an equal share of reprisal to said Captain's…private areas.

But actually talking to a sentient life form – albeit it being a living, talking robot – that was part of a civilization that was not only older than the first forms of civilization on Earth, but also the Soul Society and most of its captains, was most certainly not what she had expected to have happen.

However, despite her shock, a devilish smile began to form as she regarded the 'juvenile' Autobot. "Well, I must say, you certainly look well maintained for someone of your age."

Not catching the teasing behind her statement, Smokescreen merely shrugged. "Thanks; although I'm still considered a rookie by some of my former trainers. I mean, I didn't even receive a proper graduating ceremony back on Cybertron."

This caused Yoruichi to face fault, which did not go unnoticed by her hat n' clogged colleague. On any other occasion, he would have made a remark on his colleague's current expression. However, having just experienced Ichigo's wrath earlier, he simply hid his face behind his fan **_(SpartanPrime101: Seriously, where does he get it from so suddenly?)_** as he muffled a slight chuckle "cough" snort.

…though not quietly enough, as the former Stealth Captain frowned at the shop keeper for a moment, resisting the temptation to punch him in the face. Shrugging, she reasoned that her usual teasing methods wouldn't have much meaning to the Autobot.

_'I guess it makes sense that these 'Cybertronians' would only be attracted to other members of their society. Though considering that they are friends with other humans, it might be possible for some to form attachments outside their own race.'_

_'Too bad this isn't the case with Smokescreen; I could've had so much fun with him.'_

While all this was going on, the last member of the audience was conflicted by his conflicting inner emotions.

On one half, Ichigo could hardly believe what he had heard; that his recent savior was fighting in a war that had been waged over _millions of years_ throughout the galaxy while he had been a Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town for barely a few months. And that, in comparison to other warriors of his race and faction, he was still considered a rookie despite his age (in comparison to those of most humans _and_ Soul Reapers).

In contrast to these beliefs, he couldn't help but feel his guilt increase for having forced Smokescreen to become involved in another conflict that he should have been able to fight on his own. Plus that he was having to worry of finding the rest of his comrades and avoiding capture by a ruthless alien warlord and his legion of soldiers.

If anything, this only served to make Ichigo feel worse than he already did.

His emotions didn't go unnoticed however, as Smokescreen happened to catch his body posture become more frigid and downcast.

Narrowing his optics, Smokescreen felt sympathy for the young orange-haired Soul Reaper. From what he had been told by Urahara and Yoruichi, Ichigo was extremely fixated on protecting all those around him; even going so far as putting his own life in the line of fire for those close to him. As such, when his friends had been hurt and he wasn't able to protect them, it had hit him hard, causing him to become like this.

_'He's just like Optimus; never hesitating to risk his own life to help those in need.'_

Having also seen Ichigo's expression, Urahara spoke up after putting his fan away. "It would seem that we have much to consider between us. I would suggest that we continue this discussion tomorrow, after we all have a chance to rest and recuperate."

"And perhaps our new friend could escort Ichigo home and, if it's not too much trouble, bring him back here tomorrow morning" the shop keeper requested, glancing towards the Autobot.

While caught off guard by the request, Smokescreen considered the reasoning behind his providing his help: seeing as he was in an unknown country and unable to contact his fellow Autobots, he would most likely need the assistance of his new potential allies.

In addition, considering that the young Soul Reaper was still recovering from both his physical and emotional wounds, it would be wise if he had a guardian to assist him should those Arrancar return to finish what they had set out to do earlier.

And truthfully he was hoping to see more of these Shinigami powers Urahara had talked about for himself, if only to see if it could be used to help them take on the Con's new fortress.

"Uh, yeah; sure thing" Smokescreen said, slowly backing out away from the entrance way before transforming into his vehicle form.

Despite seeing it earlier, Ichigo stared at the newly formed sports car ion awe and disbelief before rising to his feet. Slowly walking forward, he approached the passenger door before grasping the door handle and pulling it open. Smokescreen waited patiently as Ichigo sat himself in the passenger's seat before slamming the door closed and drove out the driveway onto the street.

Both Urahara and Yoruichi watched the transformed Autobot and his passenger drive off into the night, their faces highlighted by the shop's light fixture, until the sports car eventually disappeared around a street corner.

"This certainly has been quite an eventful day, hasn't it?" Urahara said, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

"Indeed" the female Shinigami replied, her voice laden with humor. "It's almost a shame though…!"

The shop keeper looked at his colleague in mock curiosity. "Oh, and why is that?"

"I could've had so much fun with him; Smokescreen and Ichigo are so much alike they could have been brothers."

Beside her, Urahara chuckled in agreement; he too noticed that fact throughout their discussions with their new extra-terrestrial guest.

Her eyes then narrowed with worry as she spoke. "However, we mustn't forget that, despite his increased durability to spiritual pressure, Smokescreen is still as mortal as any of us, if what he told us is true."

Urahara nodded, remembering what Smokescreen had told them about the demise of their former comrade Cliffjumper, who had perished a year before the young Autobot had arrived on Earth.

"And also" Yoruichi hesitated briefly before she continued. "…I hate to say it…but I fear that we have underestimated the full extent of their powers."

Urahara silently agreed with her statement, before he turned back towards the shop.

"Well then…time to get to work"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_{Jasper, Nevada}_

On the top of Dark Mount, the Decepticon Medic Knockout approached Megatron's throne after being summoned specifically by said Gladiator-turned Warlord.

While he was pleased to continue serving his master, he couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy of being called forth so suddenly.

In the past, there were only two specific moments when one was specifically called upon to appear before the Decepticon leader: when they were being summoned for a brutal punishment and/or swift demise for failing to serve their master; and when they were needed to fulfill a certain task during which their services would be most effective.

Thankfully, having not committed any form of failure as of late, the latter outcome was most likely at this time.

"How may I serve you, Lord Megatron?" the Con medic spoke as he kneeled before the Warlords throne.

Megatron clenched his fist before speaking. "Assemble a team and disembark for Cybertron immediately. While hunting Autobots remains paramount…we must not squander the opportunity to recover any Iacon relics left behind...in the chaos."

At that, Knockout glanced up at his master, an eager grin forming on his face plate. He had been itching to recover that Phase Shifter, as he had barely had the chance to have some fun with it, save for when he fished the Omega Key out of that blasted Autobot recruit.

This however went unnoticed as Megatron continued speaking, mostly to himself then to the Decepticon medic before him.

"For all we know, Optimus Prime is out there somewhere…"

As he spoke, Megatron looked out towards the darkened clouds that continued to gather around the Decepticon citadel

"…planning to do the same."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_{Hueco Mundo}_

Yammy and Ulquiorra marched – or in the former's case limped – through the hallway of Hueco Mundo, their footsteps echoing loudly throughout the empty corridor.

Immediately after returning from the world of the living, Ulquiorra had demanded a meeting with Lord Aizen and the other Espada. Normally, he would have taken his time, considering that the person they had been tasked to investigate had proven to be a disappointment.

However, with the sudden arrival and intervention of another of _his_ kind, this was a matter which could not wait.

Upon arriving and entering the desired chamber, Yammy kneeled down while Ulquiorra remained standing.

"We have returned...Lord Aizen."

Before him, sitting on a throne, was the leader and ruler of Hueco Mundo. The former Captain of the 5th Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Sosuke Aizen.

"Welcome, Ulquiorra and Yammy. So, tell me what you have accomplished…here, before your twenty brothers."

"Yes sir" Ulquiorra responded before reaching his left arm up to his face…

…and pulling his own eye right out of its socket before crushing it into spiritual particles.

Said particles flew towards the gathered Arrancar, all of whom closed their eyes as they saw what Ulquiorra had witnessed during his mission to the world of the living:

_They saw how Yammy had used his Gonzui to devour the souls of all the humans in the vicinity, save for one teenage girl who had somehow managed to resist having her soul devoured…_

_…when the humans Chad and Orihime had arrived to stop the two Espada, only to suffer severe injuries at the hands of Yammy's attacks, with Orihime's attack being destroyed in the process..._

_…how the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki had arrived and managed to hold of Yammy's attacks for a few minutes, before seemingly losing his nerve and rendering himself vulnerable to the latter's attacks..._

_...and how some human sports vehicle had arrived out of nowhere, ramming into and injuring Yammy even further, positioning itself between him and the humans..._

_…before transforming, for lack of a better description, into a humanoid robotic being that bore the same metallic body structure – as well as a very familiar symbol on his chest plate – as a certain guest currently residing within Hueco Mundo after his first arriving just hours before._

As the spiritual particles dissipated before returning to Ulquiorra, reforming into his missing eye, the atmosphere within the chamber had become edged with surprise and disbelief. Despite most of them having witnessed the same transformation process with their current guest, it was still unsettling to see that he wasn't the only one of his kind to possess the same capabilities.

Although, none of them could claim to have ever believed that his kind even existed before either.

However, while surprised at what had been revealed, Aizen looked down at the Cuatro Espada with a clam, cool expression.

"Well now; this certainly changes things, doesn't it?"

Opening his eyes, Aizen regarded the Cuatro Espada. "Though I understand why you allowed Ichigo Kurosaki to live; you deemed him as not worth the effort of killing him. And as for this new arrival; his presence only proves what our guest has told us: that there are indeed more of them scattered across the globe."

"I say you're soft!"

All the gathered Arrancar turned their attention towards the source of the voice: a tall, muscular man with bright blue spiked hair, fierce green eyes and green strips reaching out from the outer sides of his eyes. And along his right cheek was the fragment of a jaw bone that remained after his turning into an Arrancar.'

"If it were me, I'd have killed both of them with the first strike."

Ulquiorra glanced back at his fellow Espada. "Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow continued his rant. "Just what the Hell were you thinking? If killing him was part of your orders, then obviously that's what should've happened, right?"

Next to him, another Arrancar spoke up. "I agree; it matters not whether or not the boy was worth killing. The boy decided to stand up to you in combat, as did that new arrival. If he does indeed have the same capacities as the other one, he could also become a potential threat to us. I say you should've killed them both."

Grimmjow then leered at the other Espada before them. "And just look at you, Yammy. You're a mess, getting yourself beaten up like that. And yet you come back claiming that neither of them were worth killing. I'd say that you _couldn't_ kill them"

Yammy merely glared back at his accuser. "Grimmjow. It was clear what happened; you saw it. That boy merely caught me off guard, as did that damn robot. Neither of them would have stood a chance against me if I were ready for them!"

"A

So the damn kid and some pile of scrap actually managed to catch you off guard. That's just pathetic!"

That was the last straw.

**"PATHETIC? WHY YOU…!"**

"Enough."

Ulquiorra raised his arm in front of Yammy, preventing from moving forward, before he spoke again. "Grimmjow; I don't think you quite understand. The boy is not a threat to us…yet."

"Lord Aizen isn't worried of his current rate of power right now. It is his rate of growth that is the true problem. As we have seen, he possesses great potential. Right now, his powers are highly unstable and could possibly become too great for him control. He will eventually be crushed by his own spiritual pressure…or he will become one of our pawns. That's all I'm saying."

"And as for this new arrival: despite his sudden appearance and that fact that he may be acquainted with our guest, he seems to pose little danger to us. Unlike our new company, he possessed very little spiritual energy and lacked the size and strength to pose even a slightest threat in a prolonged battle."

Grimmjow wasn't convinced. "Yeah, well I still say you should've killed them. How can you be sure that the boy won't become a threat to us in the future? And what makes you think that walking tin can doesn't have some sort of special power himself? What will you do then, huh?"

Ulquiorra was blunt. "If either of these events happen, I will personally deal with them myself. Surely you don't have any more complaints, do you?"

Grimmjow sneered, readying another insult…

"Very well" Aizen spoke up. "I shall leave it in your hands then, Ulquiorra."

"Thank you, Lord Aizen" Ulquiorra bowed.

"And one more thing" Aizen spoke out to all those gathered. "I believe it would be best if we kept this new development a secret. We wouldn't want our guest to become suspicious, now would we?"

Throughout the room the gathered Arrancar nodded their consent. Having witnessed their guest's powers first hand, they understood the need to prevent him from developing hostile opinions towards them.

All of them that is, except for two specific individuals. The first of them – a beautiful, tanned skin women with messy blond hair, striking emerald-green eyes – remained silent and stoic throughout the meeting.

The second, Grimmjow, scowled angrily, his entire body quivering in sheer fury at being put down so swiftly.

_'Damn you, Ulquiorra!'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Yahoo. The second chapter to Bleach Prime Interlude is finally finished. I meant to have this updated before the Christmas Holidays, though unfortunately this was not to be. **

**Nonetheless, I hope you readers like this. And if anyone sees something that needs further editing, please let me know as soon as possible, and I will see to it immediately.**

**Also, I've put up a poll on whether I should include Grimlock and the Dinobots in Bleach Prime (Interlude). So please vote and we shall see what happens. **

**Until next time; Cheerio!**

**And, enjoy this December 31****st****, 2013 and have a Happy New Year in 2014!**


End file.
